The Embers of a Champion
by A Charizard Fan
Summary: Everything great starts with something small. Whether it be a fatherless trainer, the grandson of a famous researcher, a young girl kidnapped as an infant, or a trio of young Pokémon in the care of an old professor, there is no telling what the future holds. This is how the legend starts. The life and legend of Red, the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time (Full summary inside.)
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at writing a story on Fanfiction! I'm A Charizard Fan, and this is my novelisation of Pokemon FireRed. Yes, I know it's cliched already, but there's a reason it's cliched. Anyways, yes, this will have a few twists here and there, including easter egg references to the Pokemon Adventures/Special manga and other fun things. And yes, I'll stop talking and let you read the full summary and the prologue.

P.S. Just kidding! I'm not done yet. I already have chapter 1 finished, but will not upload it unless someone leaves a request or until it hits 3 views ^_^ Alright, I'm done now. Or am I?

* * *

Full Summary:  
A blanket of white. That's all he's been seeing for 5 years. The sound of swirling snow. That's all he's been hearing for 5 years. The feel of the constant snow forever settling onto his head, his shoulders, his body. That's all he's been feeling for 5 years. 5 years since it happened. Sometimes he wonders what exactly happened, and how he could've fixed it. Sometimes he just stares out over the endless chasm before him. But no matter how much he tries not to, he always remembers his past.

Everything great starts with something small. Whether it be a fatherless trainer, the grandson of a famous researcher, a young girl kidnapped as an infant, or a trio of young Pokemon in the care of an old professor, there is no telling what the future holds. Not even when destiny calls, and fate decides to finally run its course. This is how everything starts. The beginning of a legend. The life and legend of Red, the greatest Pokemon Trainer of all time.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: The Place Between Life and Death

* _At the peak of Mount. Silver, between Kanto and Johto.*_

The snow and ice swirled around him in the freezing cold, an eternal blizzard which chilled him to his bone. Not that he cared. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but waiting for his inevitable death. There was simply nothing more to life. Not after what he'd done. The images, the nightmares, it all came flooding back. Her body lying still in a pool of blood. His mortal enemy, standing there, knife in hand, smug smirk upon his face, damn the bloody bastard.

" _Flashback_ "

" _Well, Red, I've done it. I've broken you. So tell me, champion, what will you do? Will you kill me? I place my life in your hands. You are free to do as you wish. I've achieved what I wanted with you, my dear s—._ "

" _Flashback ends_ "

Footsteps behind him brought him out of his memories. Without looking back, he threw the Pokeball of his trusty Pikachu behind him. He heard the pop of another Pokeball, the roar of the trainer's Pokemon. The newcomer yelled, "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

On impulse, Pikachu dodged the attack and countered with a Thunderbolt. He heard the cry of the Pokemon named Typhlosion, heard its body hit the snow in a quiet thump. Too easy. Far too easy. Can no one really defeat a long forgotten champion? Pikachu would need no assistance or direction in this battle. He then settled back into his thoughts, as yet another of the challenger's Pokemon fell to Pikachu's Thunderbolt. His thoughts wandered to when it all began. To the day he started his journey.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! As I promised, here's chapter one of The Embers of a Champion! Before we start, I'd like to say a quick thank you to those who gave this story a try. Without any more waiting, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Embers

* _Pallet Town. February 27th, 1996._

Red awoke to yet another new day. Bright and sunny, Pallet town looked as it always had. This day was different for Red though. Today, he would get his first Pokemon. Of course, he already knew which starter he would choose. With no doubt in his mind, he changed and headed downstairs and outside, but not before his customary nod to his mother, who smiled at him in return. " _...Right_. _All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV,_ " she thought.

As he headed over to Professor Oak's lab, his thoughts briefly flashed with worry about leaving her alone in Pallet Town; However, he quickly dismissed the thought, having already received her approval and encouragement. He had discussed travelling many times in prior conversations, to the point where his mother eventually caved in to his persistence. Walking quickly, he got to the lab, where there wasn't a soul in sight. He decided he might as well do a little exploration before getting his Pokemon, and quickly left the lab and made his way towards Route 1. Just before he was about to leave Pallet Town though, a voice called out to him. "Hey! Wait!"

An old man which he recognized as Professor Oak walked up to him. The professor was old, yes, but it only served to enhance the authority in his voice. He wore a purple shirt, with a lab coat over it. His graying hair was styled in such a way that some of it was parallel to the ground. Red always wondered how the professor kept his hair like that. "Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokemon for your protection. You were supposed to wait in the lab, Red."

" _I was? Well, I suppose that makes sense._ " He followed the old man back to his lab, where the professor's grandson and Red's rival, Green, was waiting. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

Typical Green. Professor Oak quickly placated him, and started talking to the two of them. "Red, there are 3 Pokemon here. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

"Hey gramps, no fair! How about me?" Of course Green couldn't pass up a chance to complain and be rude. Once again, he was calmed by his grandfather. "Be patient, Green, you can have one too!"

Without hesitation, Red stepped right up to the Pokeball containing Charmander. He promptly released the starter, who looked around briefly before focusing on its new trainer. It briefly sniffed the trainer, and suddenly jumped into Red's arms. Unprepared for the sudden weight, Red was tackled to the ground, inciting a round of laughter from Green. The other trainer then walked up to the Pokeball to the immediate left of Charmander's and released Squirtle.

Being the impatient person he is, Green wasted no time in challenging Red to a battle. "Hey Red! Let's check out our Pokemon! Come on, I'll take you on!"

Professor Oak looked at them nervously. "C-Children, you're still in the lab, you really shouldn't battle in here…" he trailed off, realizing they had already started. "Well, whatever, these Pokemon are still infants, the lab won't be damaged much anyways."

After an intense exchange of several Growls, Tail Whips, Scratches, and Tackles, Charmander proved victorious over its fellow starter. "What?! Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokemon!"

Green then rushed out, saying something about battling to toughen his Pokemon up, and of course with his catchphrase, "smell ya later!"

Oak was left to stare at the remains of the wallpaper in the lab, half of it dangling off the wall and scratched up.

Shaking his head, Red headed back home, getting his mother to heal Charmander before he departed for Route 1 and Viridian City. "You take care out there, Red." she said, "and come home safely, okay?" He nodded and headed out to begin his very own Pokemon journey.

* * *

So that's chapter one! Hope yall enjoy! Unfortunately, chapter 2 is not complete. Expect an update before June 8th though!


End file.
